When sunbathing or otherwise engaging in beach-style recreation, such as at a swimming pool, a person normally takes along a large towel, known as a beach towel, or a blanket, as well as a variety of other items, such as sunglasses, money, billfold, reading material, lotion, and keys. Many of today's bathing suits have no place for holding keys or money. Further, when taking all of these items to a beach or pool situation, there is frequently an opportunity to lose them in sand, or through carelessness of others in kicking them away from the location at which they are originally placed.
The invented apparatus can be used as a type of carry-all avoiding the use of other cumbersome items to pack or carry. This is especially useful when the item is carried on a bicycle or in a boat, where storage of a more cumbersome item would be difficult.
The invented apparatus can also be made in various sizes to accommodate a number of different needs during camping or sunbathing. The apparatus is especially useful as a smaller towel for children to take to showers or baths when camping, thus eliminating the need for a cumbersome type of carry-all.